Spongebob and the Krusty Krab Ghost
by BTR700Hakim
Summary: Hey,There I have wrote a story about Spongebob that has been locked in the Krusty Krab.While he was locked he met a ghost.Patrick was locked in with Spongebob.Enjoy!


SPONGEBOB AND THE KRUSTY KRAB GHOST.

CHAPTER1

One Peaceful day,Spongebob was at the Krusty Krab working as Spongebob was working."Squidward!I need you in Me office right away"Called ."So what is your Big Plan"Greeted ."My plan is to shut the Krusty Krab at 10 O'clock,and lock Spongebob in."Replied Squidward in a harsh voice."So,what do I get in return?" asked suspiciously."I will give you 100 dollars,so do we have a deal?"said squidward in a sneaky voice.

"Deal,Now Get back to work immedietly!"Replied walked straight to his Cashier Counter While saying:"Don't worry Squidy in 5 more hours your dreams will come true,Ha Ha Ha"Laughed Squidward Harshly."Ehem!" Shouted a customer with a green Hat and a red striped sports jacket."Sorry sir,May I Take your Order."Said Squidward in a slow voice."I Want one Delicios Krabby patty please." Replied The customer.

The costumer with Red striped Jacket walked to his Dining table and sat on the stool."Spongebob I need one Krabby Patties."Said squidward in a loud voice."OK."replied Spongebob was working,at the Chum Bucket. "Why can't I be successful as ?''Wondered Plankton."Maybe because your not thinking like him."replied Karen."Why must I think like him I got my own about if I destroyed his business."said plankton.

Plankton hurriedly walk to the Krusty Krab and entered using the back Spongebob was preparing the buns, Plankton swooped in And poured some poison onto the ,the patty was put on to the buns prepared by added some tomatoes,lettuce,onions,mustard and some sauce to the delicious burger.

"Squidward The Krabby Patty is ready."said spongebob while giving the krabby patty to ,Squidward served the Krabby Patty to the red striped jacket customer."Here you go sir."Greeted Squidward."Thank you."Thanked the customer with the red striped customer ate his meal and went The customer reached home he died but his soul was still wandering.

CHAPTER 2

At the Chumbucket,Plankton said "I hope The Krusty Krab will shut down after the incident"."Do you think poisoning a patty will solve your problems" said Karen curiosly."What do you know, you are just a computer." Replied plankton."You think poisoning one patty will destroy his business,if you poisoned all the patties your plan could work."scolded Karen."That is a good Idea I will do it next morning"Said plankton happily."I am very Smart"Said plankton.

"Half an hour to go." Said Squidward to himself happily."A few minutes then,Patrick appeared at the front door,he ordered a massive Krabby patty."Squidward I want a massive krabby patty."ordered Patrick ."Spongebob I Need one Massive Krabby Patty." 10 minutes passed by, Squidward served patrick's enjoyed his eating his meal, Patrick went to the toilet.

Mr Krab was in his office counting His money he earned."10 dollars,20 didn't Squidward promised me he wold give me 100 dollars if I close the Krudty Krab earlier?."Called entered office."Yes,Mr Krab."Replied Squidward."Where is the money you promised me"asked ."Here you go ."replied gave the money to . thanked Squidward for the walked to his counter waiting happily.

Meanwhile the ghost of the red striped jacket customer was wandering in Bikini Bottom."I can't believe that patty killed me."said the ghost sadly."I must seek my revenge on The Krusty on that bold squid."said the The flying Dutchman appeared."What is your problem Sherman?"asked the Dutchman."I am dead because I ate a burger."replied Sherman."So you are dead,you can join the other souls after you have your revenge!"croaked the then the Dutchman left.

Squidward Had only had to wait for another 15 minutes."My dream is going to come true in a few minutes,I can't believe bye spongebob." Said squidward happily.

CHAPTER 3

While Spongebob was working,Cleaning the dishes,sorting the buns and sweeping the floor,Squidward said " it is time now!"Shouted Squidward Hapilly."OK,ok."replied .Squidward and walked to the front door sneakily,and then they locked the door."bye bye Spongebob."yelled heard the door locked he walked straight to the front door." unlock the door."yelled Spongebob while was walking to his Home.

Spongebob had no hope was comfirmned he was locked in the Krusty Krab …the ghost of Sherman appeared while yelling "Where is that Squid,where is that squid?".The ghost focused his eye on Spongebob."Who are you."asked the ghost curiosly."well I am Spongebob Squarepants,And who are you?"replied Spongebob ."I am a ghost of Sherman"answered the ghost.  
>"Why are you a ghost?and why are you here?" asked spongebob politely."I died because I ate a Krabby patty here at the Krusty Krab"answered the gasped."I think the Krabby Patty here is poisoned."continued the ghost."I came here to seek my revenge"said the ghost in an angry rythem."And why are you here Spongebob ?"asked the ghost."I am the frycook here replied spongebob slowly to the ghost.<p>

"So you are the person who poisoned my Krabby Patty."Shouted the ghost to was scared, he was all alone with a a door appeared."Spongebob, why are you here its 11 O'clock?"Greeted Patrick."And who is your friend"asked Patrick Wondering."Who is he?" asked the ghost to Spongebob.

Spongebob answered"that isnmy best friend ,Patrick.".Then the ghost said"Who poisoned my Krabby patty"."it was not me." Spongebob replied at squidward's house,"Why is Patrick's house so quiet?"squidwardd wondered squidward went to Patrick's was very very happy to know Patrick was stuck a the Krusty Krab with Spongebob."If you two did not poison the Krabby Patty then who did?" asked the ghost to Spongebob and Patrick.

CHAPTER 4

Patrick answered "It might be Squidward or "answered Patrick panickly."and who are they?"asked the ghost loudly." is the manager of this restaurant and squidward is the cashier"replied Spongebob."you mean,the squid at the cashier was squidward,and the fat krab in that office was ."wondered the ghost loudly."how do you know it was them."the ghost continued ."because they work here maybe"said spongebob."does the Krusty Krab has a secret formula in their recipe?".

"They do but it is a very big secret"said Patrick "only special people can know such as Spongebob ,Mr krab and squidward."So you know the recipe eh spongebob" wondered the ghost aloud."Mr ghost I would make you another Krabby Patty free if you don't bother us anymore."Said spongebob.

"I don't want a Krabby Patty,I want my revenge, I am going to squidward's house to seek my looked worried."now do any of you know where Squidward lives?"asked the answered "I know,his house is next to mine and his house looks like his head.".Five minutes later ,squidward was at his house enjoying his beuty sleep."So you are the person who poisoned my Krabby patty."yelled the ghost."no its not,I did not do it,I don't even know who you are"replied squidward."never mind" relied the ghost went to see Mr krab was counting his money and when the ghost appered,Mr Krab told him I don't believe in Ghosts".So the ghost went back to the Krusty Spongebob and Patrick Decided That it might be plankton who poisoned the Krabby Patty.

When the ghost appeared, Spongebob Told the ghost every the ghost did not believe the Chum bucket Plankton was planning to poison more krabby patties ."are you sure your going to poison the patties now "asked Karen."oh im sure"replied went to the krusty Krab and entered using the back door and went straight to the freezer of the ghost,spongebob and Patrick walked to the freezer and ghost saw plankton accused him poisoning the krabby immedietly called the police arrested ghost was very happy,so wa Spongebob.

Next morning,When MrKrab entered his office he was shocked to see Spongebob and Patrick sleeping in his office.


End file.
